Lessons learned in Xing
by Blondiebookworm
Summary: After Al travels to Xing from Amestris, he finds himself in close proximity with the, now older, May Chang. AlMei fic, LingFan moments. Rating for possible language and pervy/suggestive moments.
1. Hug attack

Chapter 1:

Alphonse glanced out of the train window as it moved steadily through it barren desert.

"It certainly is a long way to Xing..." Resting his head on his hand, he picked up his book again, a small, leather bound writing journal. Inside it, there were letters. Slipping one out from between the pages, he unfolded it.

Dear Alphonse,

How are you? I haven't seen you since I left to return to Xing.

I am now represented in court as the most favored sister of his majesty...

His eyes trailed the bottom of the page.

And finally, in answer to your question, I would love to teach you in Alkehestry. Ling is going to provide you a room at the palace, so long as you visit with him regularly.

Love,

May Chang

He folded up the paper and stuck it back into his journal, frowning slightly.

It had been the first of many letters sent between the two, each from her signed with her love and smelling strongly of a Xingnese perfume.

He groaned, running a hand through his short, hair and muttering, "Pffff... Women..." before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Alphonse awoke roughly as the train came to a screeching halt at the station in Xing. Stretching slightly, he stood, grabbing his belongings before heading out onto the platform, and upon reaching it, raked the crowd for the small, black-haired girl he looked forward to seeing.

"Alphonse!" he barley turned his head in time to see a blur of purple and black engulf him in a bone-crushing hug, sending him toppling over onto the ground.

"M-May?" He coughed, trying to recover from the shock of being pushed to the ground in the sudden attack. 'This couldn't be her.' he thought 'May's a little girl... Not a...' He gulped and blushed as he felt the girl's breasts pushing into his chest. 'Not a woman!'

"Alphonse, I'm so happy to see you!" the girl on top of him jumped to her feet, grabbing his hand to pull him up with her. "What are you staring at?"

"I... Well... Um..." He stammered, averting his eyes from May's body. "You've changed a lot."

"Well, so have you." Her eyes danced over his body, the image of it after retuning from the portal still fresh in her mind. She hugged him once more, taking his hand, causing him to turn yet another shade of red, before pulling him through the crowd of people down to the road. "Lets go, Honorable Brother wishes to see you!"

"Wha- Okay..." He followed her in silence, using the time to take a better look at her.

She had grown quite a bit, in more ways than one, but now she reached his shoulders in height and had developed a rather womanly figure. Her long black hair was pulled into a half-back braid, the rest of it falling onto her shoulders. Her normal pink attire was gone, replaced with tight Xingnese style clothing, a purple top paired with black leggings.

"You... You look nice May..." Al felt his face go even redder than it had been before.

May turned to him and smiled, a small blush tinting her face. "Thank you!" She pecked him on the cheek and giggled, watching his eyes open wide with shock before climbing into the car.

He stood there for a second before registering what happened. His hand shakily when to his cheek as he muttered a small, "You're welcome..." before getting in the car after her**.**


	2. Reunion

Lesson learned: Never let May drive.  
Alphonse sat in the passenger seat of the car, sharply exhaling as the car finally came to a stop in front of the royal palace. The girl in the driver's sear promptly switched off the engine and hopped out of the car, hurrying around the side to pull him along.  
May giggled again. "Come on, Alphonse!" she wined and pulled on his hand as they walked through the gates, onto the grounds of the palace.  
He took his time walking down the long pathway into the palace, admiring the culture-rich architecture of the building. Vines crawled up the sides of the palace, the green lines obscuring the red and gold patterns in the stone. Two large, bronze dragons stood, one on either side of the steps, baring their fangs incoming visitors.  
The guards, covered in black fabric and bearing the same masks as Fu and Lan Fan had worn, bowed to him and May as they passed, hurrying up the stairs and into the palace.  
Still holding onto his hand tightly, May lead him through the maze of brightly decorated hallways before reaching a pair of large, golden doors. They waited in front of them for a moment, May using the time to brush dirt off her dress, before they swung wide open.  
His full name was announced, followed by soft whispers from the sides of the room, before he was ushered into the room by May. He stood, facing Ling on the throne, before noticing May bent over in a steep bow, and the glares shot at him from all directions.  
"Oh!" He bent over quickly, folding his, now free, hands on his chest to mirror May.  
"You may leave now, guards, officials." Ling's voice, sounding happy as ever, had a bored drool to it. Several black-hooded figures vanished from the room, followed by the slow shuffling of old men gathering pieces of parchment and walking out of the room. As soon as the door swung shut, Al was attacked with another deadly hug.  
"Alphonse!" Ling's voice returned to normal, him happy and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he smiled and looked him up and down. "You really bulked up!"  
"Y-Yeah..." Al scratched the back of his head as he saw a shadowy figure emerge from behind Ling. "Lan Fan?" The figure bowed to him, and upon straightening up, pulled off her mask to reveal a small smile.  
"You look well Alphonse." Her expression returned to its normal stoic look, standing a few feet from them all to observe the scene.  
"What have I told you about this Lan Fan?" Ling turned to her grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the group. "You're with old friends. It's okay to have some fun!" He pulled down her hood and brushed some of the hair from her face, his hand lingering for just a second to long before turning back to Alphonse.  
Al gave Ling a knowing smile, and was given a glare in return. Then is was his turn to be pulled aside by the Emperor.  
Stammering for a moment, Ling struggled to find words before whispering, "Is it really that obvious?"  
Al chucked, and nodded to his friend.  
"Well," Ling, still flustered, straightened his robe and broke out in a wide smile. "Let's eat."

* * *

"I... Need... Water..." Before he had traveled to Xing, May had told Alphonse about the wide variety of spices used in Xingnese cooking and he had waved it off. It was nothing he couldn't handle, right?  
Wrong.  
After spending fifteen minutes learning the proper way to hold chopsticks, he managed to get a bite to eat, sinking his teeth into Ling's reccomened dish, a chicken covered with an array of spices that lit his mouth on fire.  
May watched him chug down a fifth glass of water, wide-eyed, but sniggering behind her hands. Ling made no effort hiding his glee, guffawing at the sight before him.  
"Aha! You really can't handle your spices can you Alphonse?" Ling wiped a tear from his eye as he sipped sake from a bowl and popped another piece of chicken into his mouth. "I wonder how you handle liquor..." Ling gave him a mistivious glance, offering the sake bottle next to him.  
Al set down his water, the burning in his throat ceasing. "I don't drink." He accepted a bowl of plain white rice from May, happy to have something mild to eat. "I've seen the affects alcohol has on brother..." He scowled, recalling the memory of the night Edward and Mustang broke down the front door of the Rockbell residence, after returning from the pub in the village.  
"Al..." Edward had slurred, pressing a bottle of vodka into Alphonse's arms. "You gotta try this stuff." He giggled before continuing in a hushed voice. "It's amazing."  
After receiving several blows to the head from a certain, wrench-bearing fiancé of his, Edward had swore to remain sober.  
"And that's why I don't drink." Alphonse finished his reciting his story to Ling, chewing on the few grains of rice he ha managed to get into his mouth with the chopsticks.  
"Leave it to Edward to pull something like that." Ling shook with silent laughter and watched Alphonse struggle to eat his food. "Why don't you help him with that May?"  
A pale blush race across May's cheeks as she nodded, taking the bowl, and the chopsticks from Al. She held the chopsticks in front of his face, a small amount of rice clamped between the pieces of wood.  
"You really don't have to, I can manage fine by mysel-" He was cut off as she shoved the chopsticks into his mouth, obviously annoyed with the situation.  
She continued feeding him for several minutes, depositing rice inside his mouth for him using the chopsticks, while a blush crept up his cheeks.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you have the hots for my little sister, Eh Al?" Alphonse began to sputter, spitting out rice all over the table and turning a bright shade of red.  
"W-why would you say that?" He scratched the back of his head, suddenly finding the tapestry behind Ling extreamly interesting.  
"Oh, just wondering... But if you did, as her legal guardian you would need my permission to have her." Ling sent a knowing smirk at Alphonse, much like the one the latter had given him not to long before.  
"Oh." Alphonse's mind began to wonder, thinking of possibilities of a relationship between himself and May. He liked the idea. "Well, if anything happens you'll be the first to know Ling."  
Ling's eyes twinkled and he yawned.  
"Well, I better turn in for the night. May, show Alphonse to his room would you?" Ling left the room, followed by Lan Fan, shed of her mask and hood. Alphonse could have sworn he saw a small skip in the bodyguard's step as she hurried to catch up with her master.  
"It's obvious isn't it?" May stood, flattening her dress down as she followed his gaze to the door. "I figured it out weeks ago." Her face morphed into a disturbed scowl. "All those funny noises coming from Ling's room at night..."  
Alphonse's eyes widened, "I knew there was something between them..." He stood, shifting his gaze to May. "So, my room?"  
"Yeah." She grabbed his hand again, sending jolts up his spine and adding a pink tinge to his cheeks. "Your room's right next to mine." She walked down the hall, still grasping his hand as he followed her, not entirely listening as she pointed out different historical factors of the palace. "... Is the number five, so that's why our circles are in star sha- Ah, here we are!" She pulled him over to a door, "This is your room and that," She pointed to the door directly parallel to it, "Is my room. Let me know if you need anything."  
"Okay thanks!" He smiled and opened the door, before remembering something and turning back to May's retreating form, just in time to see her, no longer retreating, but flying towards him, tears streaming from her eyes.  
She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her level and pressing her lips firmly against his, smearing hot tears onto his cheeks from hers. He returned the kiss, slightly unsure, but felt the passion behind her kiss. She pulled away, tears flowing down her face and hugged him once more.  
She murmured, "I missed you..." into his shirt, then, in shock of her actions, ran back into her room, locking the door rather loudly behind her.


	3. LingFan

May closed her bedroom door behind her with a sharp 'click', and gasped.

"Oh, Truth!" She sunk to her knees on the red carpet, muttering curses in Xingnese for her idiotic behavior and burying her face in her hands. "Why did I do that?"

More tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes, wetting her hands as she sat on the floor and cried.

"I'm such an idiot... There's probably no chance he likes me now..." She moved to lean against the wall, wiping the tears from her eyes and staring at the wallpapered area across from her. She picked herself up, letting a few stray tears run down her face, and began to change into her nightdress, then let her hair down.

May stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed out her hair, still inwardly cursing her own stupidity.

Knuckles rapped on the door sharply and May walked to it, groaning as she pulled it open, seeing Lan Fan standing on the other side of the doorway, her mask missing and her hair down, obviously trying to conceal a deep blush.

"Lan Fan...?" May ran her hair through her hair and stepped aside to let Lan Fan into the room. "What's wrong?"

Lan Fan's eyes were glued to the floor, her red face filled with anguish and... Shame.

Lan Fan's blush had darkened as she opening her mouth and stuttering as she tried to find words to say. As a woman of few, this was hard for her. In a moment of desperation, Lan Fan's cold metal hand seized May's flesh one, pressing the latter's firmly on her belly.

May felt a new feeling of Chi wash over her. A growing soul, the start of a new life, emerged from Lan Fan's dark, unreadable mass of chi.

"You're... Pregnant?!" May's eyes widened as Lan Fan nodded. "Brother's child...?"

Another nod followed, Lan Fan's hair covering her face as she muttered, "I am a dishonorable fool..." continuing with a string of curses in fierce Amestrian. She started to ramble, May only picking up a few if the fast paced Xingnese words. "Scandalous... What would Fu say... Heir... Elders... Abort-"

"Abortion?" May's voice softly rang out over Lan Fan's.

"If the young master wishes it." Lan Fan looked up, sadness in her eyes, the blush draining from her cheeks as tears started to flow down them.

May hugged her, getting no response from the stoic older girl, but Lan Fan seemed to relax, her stiff muscles loosening. May let go of her, wiping the tears from Lan Fan's face as she spoke.

"Does Brother know yet?"

Lan Fan shook her head.

"How far along are you?"

"T-three months..." Lan Fan looked down at her stomach, still fairly flat, but had gained and inch or two outwards due to the pregnancy.

May sat down on her bed, deep in thought. "Now I wonder why I didn't realize it before..." She laughed slightly. "I never pictured you as the motherly type."

"I'm not." Lan Fan's automail arm clenched in a fist. "This machine that I have. It is a weapon. It was built for slaughter. Such an arm can only bring harm." She let her bangs fall in her face. "I may hurt my child with this arm."

"I'm sure Winry would be more than happy to make you some normal automail." May stood once again, putting her hand on Lan Fan's shoulder. "You need to tell Brother."

She nodded stoically. May walked with Lan Fan to the door, but as she started to close it, a hand blocked it.

"Will... Will you come with me...?" Lan Fan's face betrayed her stoicism, a brief shadow of fright passing over it.

"Sure." May smiled and took Lan Fan's hand, walking out into the corridor with her.

Passing a, still very shocked, Alphonse, the two girls made their way down the hall and to the large doors, with guards on either side,that marked Ling's bedroom.

Lan Fan's metal arm tapped upon the door, her flesh one letting go of May's. After a few seconds, the door was opened, allowing Lan Fan to vanish inside, leaving May alone in the hallway.

* * *

Ling had been laying on his bed, shifting through some papers that he should be reading, though he really didn't feel like it, as he heard a knock at the door. Using that as an excuse to neglect his work, he got up, laying the papers on a table, as he went to answer the door.

Upon opening it, he saw a very frightened looking Lan Fan, who promptly slipped inside the room and shut the door behind her.

She wouldn't look at him, instead gazing at the rug beneath them, as she shuffled her feet, glancing shyly up at him.

"Lan Fan?" He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, feeling her relax at his touch. As he drew closer she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, letting a few stray tears fall onto his robes. "What's wrong?" He returned the hug.

She pulled away to look into his eyes, fear and shame etched into her features. "I'm pregnant."

He froze, a million ideas and questions running through his brain as he gawked stupidly at her. "M-mine?"

She nodded, watching as he dropped to his knees, his hand caressing her belly. He lifted her shirt, now at eye level with her abdomen, looking at the slight curve in her muscled skin.

Tears fell from his eyes as he kissed her stomach, then pulling himself up to kiss her full on the lips.

"I can't tell you how happy I am right now..." He kissed her again, hands still on her stomach.

She pulled away. "So scared... I didn't know what to tell you..." The Xingnese words rolled off her tongue until he brought his lips to hers once again.

"I don't want you to ever be scared again..." He looked into her eyes, seeing her expression now filled with joy. "I love you Lan Fan... You never need to be scared of me..."

She nodded, blushing and smiling slightly as he let go of her and began to search through his drawers for something.

"I've had this for a while... Always waiting for the right moment..." He closed the drawer, a small black box now resting in his hand.

His other hand held her automail one, and he knelt before her with the box in hand. "Lan Fan... You have no idea how much I love you, and I always have. You have given up so much for me, you cut off your own arm in order to protect me..." His fingers ran over the steel ones he held. "I want you to be by my side forever, and I want you to be my empress, my one and only. Lan Fan, will you marry me?" He flipped the box open dramatically, revealing a black diamond embedded in a simple silver band.

A soft, "Yes." was muttered, and she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

He slipped the ring onto her automail finger and returned the kiss.

She pulled away, her face bright red as she looked at him. "What of the fourty-nine other concubines promised to you?"

He grasped her hand. "You are not a concubine Lan Fan." He pulled her hair out of it's bun and ran his hand through it. "You are my one..." He kissed her. "My only..." he kissed her again. "And I sorted this out with the elders months ago."

She laughed, kissing him again before pulling at the tie in his hair to let it down. Lan Fan brought his hands to her stomach again, relaxing as pulled her shirt off and covered her belly with kisses.

"Our child shall not grow up like the child of any other Emperor." he hugged her tight. "Our child-"

"Children." Lan Fan looked into his eyes, watching the shock on his face grow along with his smile.

"Tw-Twins?!" He laughed at her nod. "Well then, our children shall never have to wonder what their parents look like. They shall be with us every day of their young lives."

She rested her head upon his shoulder and sighed happily. "I love you Ling..."

"I love you too." He carried her onto the bed, tucking them both under the blankets, and falling asleep with her in his arms.

Ling was content.


	4. Blood spilt for him LingFan

**Chapter 4:**

**I forgot this sorry DX**

**Three years after 'final battle'**

**Lan Fan: 17**

**Ling: 18**

**May: 16**

**Alphonse: 17**

* * *

May walked back to her room in silence. "I hope it will all be alright..." She continued muttering in Xingnese untill she reached her door, finding a still flushed Alphonse leaning on the doorframe.

"Er... Hey, May." He scratched the back of his head as he watched her turn bright red. "I wanted to talk to you." His Xingnese was rough, but clear enough for her to understand.

She decided to stick to Amestrian when talking to him... For now.

"Yes?" She responded in his birth language, calming him slightly.

"Well... What you did before... I just wanted to say.." He stuttered. "I wanted to ask, why did you k-kiss me?" She refused to meet his eyes, instead answering the floor in sharp Xingnese, hoping that he would not understand her words.

"Because I'm in love you." She wanted to say it in his tongue, but was scared of the reaction she would get if he understood.

Her efforts were, however, useless. As she glanced up at him she saw realization dawning on his face and she made a dash for her room, determined to lock herself away from embarrassment.

He caught her wrist, looking her in the eyes meaningfully. He pulled her over by the waist, wrapping her in a tight hug before releasing her and asking, "May, Can I kiss you?"

She blushed. "Oh, I don't know," she smiled, "Can you?"

He laughed slightly and pressed his lips to hers quickly, before pulling back. "I love you too May..."

She smiled widely, and pecked him on the lips before pulling him by the wrist into her room with her.

"Whaaaa-?" Alphonse was silenced with another kiss.

"It's nothing like that..." She blushed and looked away from him. "It just gets lonely..."

She and Al laid down on her bed, holding each other until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Lan Fan had lost count of the number of times she got to wake up in Ling's arms. He would wake her up every morning and they would get ready for the day together, stealing kisses here and there.

Now at five months, Lan Fan's stomach had swelled a great deal. She was fitted with new armor, refusing to leave her post until she was seven months along, protesting that her stomach did not restrict her ability to protect him.

He had given in eventually.

So now they sat in the throne room, Ling lounging in the chair with a look of boredom on his face, she standing in the shadows behind where he sat, her kunai ready for anything.

But they didn't expect this.

"- AND AS THE TENTH PRINCESS OF XING I WOULD LIKE THE RIGHT TO SEE MY BROTHER!" An angry looking girl around the age of 17 stormed into the throne room, glaring at a gaggle of guards behind her. "Oh, Hello Brother dear!" She smiled a little to sweetly, and Lan Fan tensed. She did not trust this girl.

"Oh. Hey Jun." Ling waved at her. "Nice to see you."

"Well that's good." Jun's smile widened as she drew a kunai. "Because I'll be the last one you ever see!" She sent the knife straight at Ling's heart, not seeing that in the spit second she drew the knife Lan Fan was standing infront of Ling, using herself as a shield.

"No, Lan Fan!" Ling pushed her to the side, so instead of bouncing off Lan Fan's armor, it punged into Ling's shoulder.

"Yes!" Jun watched happily as Ling fell, again not seeing the black figure streak around the room, this time running at her, pinning her to the ground with a kunai at her neck.

"Go to hell." Lan Fan spat in the girl's face before slitting her throat, spilling blood all over the white tiles of the throne room. She dropped her kunai and rushed back to Ling, pulling the kunai from the wound and binding it with a strip she quickly tore from his robes.

She applied pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding, watching Ling grimace in pain.

"Someone get May! She can stop the bleeding!" Lan Fan shouted to the guards, several of which went off running down the corridor.

"Lan Fan..." Ling wheezed. "I'm not going to die... I promise..." Blood soaked the cloth and Lan Fan replaced it with another strip, binding it tighter than the last.

Her eyes filled with tears. "You better not die... You idiot..."

Blood covered Lan Fan's hands and ran down her face with her tears as she held him, applying pressure to the gaping hole in his shoulder.

She didn't remember when May arrived, just holding Ling as she preformed her Alkehestry to close the wound. Ling smiled at May and at Lan Fan, squeezing Lan Fan's hand before saying, "I'm not going to die..." and drifting off to sleep.

She handed Ling to Alphonse, who carried the older boy to his room to rest. May followed them, leaving Lan Fan sitting on the ground of the throne room, soaked in blood and crying, surrounded by guards and elders.

"It's all your fault you stupid girl!" The smack rang out through half the palace as one of the elders slapped Lan Fan hard across the face. "The Young Lord could have died because of your mistake!" He hit Lan Fan again, this time knocking her over onto the ground. She put up no effort to stop him. It was her fault. She let Ling push her out of the way...

Her master, her love, her Ling, could have died because of her.

She deserved to be punished, right?

The Elder continued to yell at her, telling her how much she has failed at her job, how likely she is to lose it once the Young Lord awakens.

"Oh shut up, you old bastard!" May came storming into the room, throwing curses at the Elder. "You know what happened there? That was not a failure on Lan Fan's part at all! Why was Jun not properly checked for weapons upon entering the palace? She should not have had that kunai on her, that's for sure. Lan Fan here did her best to protect my brother, it's not her fault that he didn't want her to take the blow!"

May stalked across the room to the elder until she looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you really protecting this scum?" The Elder asked, turning back to Lan Fan and kicking her.

In the stomach.

**Hard.**

Lan Fan let out a cry of pain, doubling over. May's eyes widened.

"See?" The elder chuckled. "Weak."

"You IMBECILE!" May slapped the Elder before kneeling down next to Lan Fan, setting up another array around her. "She's pregnant!"

"Why does that matter to any of us?" The Elder watched May preform alkehestry on Lan Fan's swollen and bruised belly, checking for any damage to the fetus.

"You're one lucky old man. You didn't hurt the children." May stood. "You remember my brother getting you all to agree to something a few months back?" She faced the elder, glaring at him. "He wanted to marry just one woman. One in particular and that was it." May pointed to Lan Fan. "This girl you see as scum, she's the one my brother is going to marry! She's pregnant with his children, the heirs to the throne!"

"What?!" The elder backed up, in apparent shock.

"You nearly just killed the heirs to the throne." May glared at him coldly, pinning him to the wall with a few kunai. "That's treason."

The Elder stood in shock. "That girl is going to become empress?!" He spat at Lan Fan. "What is this country coming to..?" He stared down at Lan Fan who was pulling herself off the ground, cradling her stomach. "Why is she becoming empress?!"

Lan Fan got to her feet, drawing a kunai and pressing it to the neck of the elder. "You have committed treason. Treason is punishable by death."

The Elder's eyes widened, spotting the ring on Lan Fan's hand. "So it's true. You're becoming empress. The ugly, scar-covered, common girl. You don't even have a left arm!"

"I think you've said enough..." Ling stood in the doorway, in fresh clothes, leaning against Alphonse. "I love this girl you call scum. She is my fiancé and she is going to become my wife. She is carrying my children."

He stumbled over to Lan Fan, who caught him, and helped him stay steady.

"You have commited treason. This is punishable by death." Ling looked at Lan Fan. "Why don't you show him what your left arm is capable of?" She nodded, turning her attention to the elder after Ling had found another person to use as a personal leaning post. She removed May's kunai from the wall, tossing them back to her before removing the kunai at his neck and pressing her elbow-blade there instead.

"By order of His Highness Ling Yao, you shall be put to death for the crime of treason."

She ran the blade through his neck, slicing off his head in one clean movement and let his body topple to the floor.

_'No regrets.'_ She looked at her blood covered hands, then at the two dead body's in the room, then to Ling._ 'He's worth it.'_

She removed the blade from her automail, giving it to a guard with orders to clean it, and retrieved Ling from May.

"You should be sleeping Young Master." She helped him down the hallway back to his room.

"Eh..." Ling smiled. "I think we both need a shower."

And with that, Ling pulled Lan Fan with him into his bathroom.

* * *

That night, as Ling watched Lan Fan sleep, he reflected on the day.

* * *

_"You better not die... You idiot..." He felt her tears fall hot and wet onto his face, and winced in the pain from the wound._

_'I can't die...' he had thought 'I love you to much to die on you now...'_

* * *

Yes, she was his guard.

Yes, she protected, and killed for him.

But, to him, she was always just Lan Fan. Tough, amazing, beautiful Lan Fan.

And she was perfect.

And she was his.

* * *

**I know I know, I'm sorry, it's supposed to be Almei. But LingFan is so cute!**

**More Almei next chapter, I promise!**


	5. Author's note

I am so so so very sorry to you people who watch this fanfic, but I am announcing a **TEMPORARY **hiatus.

I just started High School, so I'm not going to have much time between class, indoor soccer, school team soccer, joining yearbook, and tutoring, (plus all my chores) but I PROMISE that it will be resumed as soon as I get past my writer's block.

I'll probubly write you guys some more LingFan and Almei oneshots when I'm in class though, AND REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY DEVIANT ART (Animeauthorchick) FOR FMA FANART.

Art, and fanfic themes can be suggested/requested, but I reserve complete artistic freedom, and I can choose not to write/draw something if I don't want to.

But I usually do my requests.

Doro-Chan!


End file.
